For Me There's Only You
by crashdowngurlie
Summary: This is a future fic about how Tess isn't Ava, but Vilandra. Khivar comes to Earth and, eventually, M&L get back together!!!
1. Prologue

Title: For Me There's Only You  
Author: Phoebe James  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any charcters not  
before known to Roswell viewers or book readers...lol  
Distibution: Fine by me, but just ask first ok???  
Rating: PG13-R  
Category: M&L of course! But other conventionals are  
included.  
Summary: This is a future fic about how Tess isn't  
Ava, but Vilandra...that is why the deal was made...but the  
story cuts out all eppy's after HOM. Don't get  
confused!!!  
Feedback: Send as much of it as possible!  
  
What has happened before Part 1:  
After Liz saw Tess and Max kiss at the prom, Liz  
knew that she couldn't stay in Roswell any longer. She  
looked into graduating early and decided to move to  
San Francisco. She went to college at UC Berkeley and   
studied chemistry on a full scholarship. She finished   
in three years and is now working as a chemist in the   
city.  
Isabel also moved to San Francisco after graduating  
early even though Max tried to stop her. One year  
later, Alex followed, just to be with Isabel. He now  
has only one more year left of law school.   
Once Maria and Michael graduated, they too moved   
to San Francisco. Although neither of them went to   
college, Maria became an administrative assistant at   
the local hospital, and Michael became a bartender.  
Kyle went to UCLA on a football scholarship and   
is now a famous football player.   
Tess went to a local school and became a real   
estate agent. Max is still in med-school, studying   
to become a doctor.   
Maria, Michael, Alex, and Isabel often travel  
back to Roswell to visit their families and friends,   
but Liz still hasn't been able to bring herself back.  
She didn't even go for Jim and Amy's wedding, and Maria  
didn't speak to her for a week. Liz claimed she  
couldn't get off work, but Maria knew the truth, and  
secretly, she didn't blame her friend. It was on that  
trip down to Roswell that Maria found out Max and Tess  
were engaged. She had yet to tell Liz, and it had  
happened over 5 months ago. The big news of late  
though, was that Alex had proposed at Isabel's  
graduation, and she had accepted! Everyone is really  
excited and Liz has decided it is time to return home. 


	2. Part 1: The Reunion

PART 1: The Reunion  
Liz, Maria, and Michael were on the bus on their  
way to Roswell. Liz couldn't believe she was going  
home. She was happy, yet sad at the same time.  
Something told her it wouldn't be the happiest of  
times. But then she contradicted herself.   
*It's Alex and Isabel's wedding, what is there  
not to be happy about? It's not your and Max's  
wedding. That's why you're not happy. You always  
thought you and Max would be the first couple to get  
married, and you almost were...but now there's no  
chance of you ever even being with Max Evans ever  
again, so get over it!* Liz ordered herself. She  
couldn't stand all the contraversy going on in her  
mind.   
"So Liz, are you excited? You haven't been home  
since you graduated! You're parents must be thrilled!"  
Maria said.  
"Oh, yeah, I guess they are. I'm so happy to be  
going home! And Isabel and Alex, I'm so happy for  
them." Liz replied.  
"I know! But it's weird though, I never thought  
Alex and Iz would be the first to get hitched. I  
always thought it'd be you and M...or um, at the very  
least me and Michael." Maria said, and punched Michael  
in the arm. "Right honey?" She laughed.  
"Ow!" Michael yelled.  
"You big baby!" Maria replied sarcastically.  
"I'm really just so happy for them. I can't  
believe I get to be a bridesmaid. It's so exciting!"  
Liz said, trying to forget Maria's half thought out,  
almost-comment about her and Max.  
"I know, I can't wait to see the dresses Iz  
picked out. She said they were yellow, with little  
light pink flowers around the waist. I can't believe  
Izzy picked Tess to be her maid of honor, although I  
guess I can sort of understand, seeing as Tess is one  
of her kind." Maria said jokingly. Liz smiled.  
"I guess that means Kyle is the best man, seeing  
as he is the only male of Alex's kind."  
"Actually, you're right."  
"Oh, I guess I thought he'd pick Michael. But  
then, I don't know."  
"Oooooh, Liz we're almost there. Michael, could  
you start getting our stuff down?"  
"Sure." Michael stood up and began pulling their  
luggage from the shelf. Liz rang the stop button and  
looked out the window as the bus entered Roswell.  
"Roswell, New Mexico. The Crashdown." The bus  
driver announced.  
"That's us," Michael said. The three of them  
stepped off the bus and were standing right in front  
of the Crashdown.   
"Wow, it's like it was only yesterday that me and  
you were serving burgers, huh Maria?" Liz commented.  
"Yeah. There's lots of great memories about this  
place." Maria replied. At that moment Liz's parents  
walked out of the Crashdown and greeted Liz, Maria and  
Michael with a barage of-hi's, how are you's, and I've  
missed you's.  
"Lizzy, it's so wonderful to have you home  
again!" Nancy Parker exclaimed.  
"It's great to be home, Mom." Liz answered. "I'm  
gonna go put my stuff away and then we'll go see Alex  
and Isabel." Liz said to her friends.  
"Great, we'll be waiting." Michael replied.  
  
"So what do you think's gonna happen with Max and  
Liz once Liz finds out about Max and Tess's  
engagement?" Maria asked Michael.  
"You mean you haven't told her?" Michael asked.  
"Not exactly. I couldn't bring myself to do it,  
Michael. I know how much it's going to hurt her. I  
don't want to hurt her. Max should be the one to tell  
her anyway."  
"I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean Liz  
won't be mad at you for not telling her. I'm sure  
Max's gonna say something."  
"You're right, but I guess I'm gonna have to take  
that chance. I can't watch Liz's heart break again."  
"It's gonna happen, whether you tell her, or Max  
does."  
"I know." Maria replied sadly. Liz walked out of  
the Crashdown.  
"Let's go!" She said. The three of them climbed  
into Liz's mom's car and headed to Alex's house. Once  
they got there everyone had a big reunion with lots of  
hugging and hi's, how are you's, I've missed you's,  
i'm so happy for you's, and such. After everything, the  
gang was once more reunited. 


	3. Part 2: The Wedding

PART 2: The Wedding  
Liz, Isabel, Maria and Tess were at the bridal  
shop. Iz was showing them the dresses she had picked  
out.  
"What do you think?" She asked them.  
"OOOhhh, I love the colors..." Maria replied.  
"Yeah, it's really nice." Liz added.  
"What do you think, Tess?" Isabel asked.  
"Oh, it's, yeah, I like it." Tess mumbled.  
"Okay, you guys go try them on, and come out  
here. If I like them, and you guys do too of course,  
we can get them fitted!" Isabel said excitedly.  
"Great!" Maria and Liz said simultaneously. Tess,  
Liz, and Maria headed back into the dressing rooms,  
and Isabel walked over to the brides dresses again.  
She was looking for the perfect dress. Something  
classic, beautiful, feminine. Most of all, she wanted  
Alex to see her and go, 'wow'...  
Iz shuffled through all the dresses that she  
didn't like. Then she came towards the back of the  
store. There it was. The perfect dress. It was a  
white, satin, a-line tank with caviar beading, a  
banded skirt, a chapel train, and sequin  
embellishments, with a matching headpiece. Iz  
could tell it would look great on her. Alex would die.  
She took the dress off the hanger and pressed it over  
her. *It even feels perfect,* She thought. But then she  
looked at the price tag.   
$1,500  
*OMG! Alex is gonna kill me!* Isabel thought. *But I  
have to have this dress! I have to, and that's the end of  
it.* So with that, Isabel officially had her mind  
made up. She walked back through all the other dresses  
and found her friends in their bridesmaid dresses.   
"OMG! You guys look gorgeous! I love them! What  
do you think?" She asked.  
"We were just discussing that, and we decided  
that we have to be the best dressed bridesmaids ever!"  
Maria said happily.  
"Iz, is that the dress you picked out?" Liz  
asked.  
"Oh yeah, do you like it?"  
"Oh Isabel, it's beautiful. You're going to look  
perfect." Tess answered.  
"Yeah, Iz, it's really nice, it must be a  
classic!" Maria said, she was perfectly in love with  
'classics'.  
"So, these are the dresses we want right?" Isabel  
asked. She thought Tess, Maria and Liz looked  
beautiful in their yellow dresses. Isabel had tried to  
imagine how each of them would look, but they looked  
more stunning than Isabel could have ever imagined.  
Her wedding was going to be perfect, she could feel it.  
*No weird alien shit will screw this up.* She thought.  
THE DAY OF THE WEDDING  
Liz and Maria were doing eachothers make up. Liz  
was trying desperatly not to think about the previous  
night. It had been a disaster, for her. It was at the  
rehearsal dinner that Liz had found out that Max and  
Tess were engaged. Liz kept trying to convince herself  
that she didn't care, but she knew it would never  
work. But she refused to let her sadness ruin her best  
friends day. She'd just have to get used to it. Hiding  
her feelings was nothing new. She just went on helping  
Maria with her make up, as if it were any other day.  
Isabel wasn't nervous. That was a job better  
left to the groom. Isabel was excited and happy. She  
knew nothing could ruin this day. It was her day. The  
day Isabel's life turned upside down, the day she  
would become semi-normal. Just like any other girl.  
Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. She cursed  
under her breath and dabbed it with a tissue. *This is  
it,* she thought,*the day me and Alex begin the rest  
of our lives together.* With that, Isabel walked over  
to her dressing room window and took a long deep  
breath.  
Alex was nervous. Of course he loved Isabel, but  
was it too soon? No, they'd be fine. Together. It was  
as if all his dreams had come true. Isabel Evans.  
Isabel Whitman. Would she take his name? He didn't  
even know. Probably. *Iz, I've waited for this day for  
so long...and now it's finally here. And I'm at a  
loss. Just remember that you love her. Love is all  
that matters. And boy, you better calm your ass down!*  
Alex thought. Even his own corny jokes couldn't make  
him less nervous. What he needed was Liz and Maria.  
Luckily his best friends knew him that well.  
Liz and Maria were walking down the hall towards  
Alex's room. If their calculations were correct, Alex  
would be totally freaking. Having a nervous breakdown.  
Contemplating jumping out the window. But then again,  
maybe that was going a little too far...  
They walked into Alex's room, not bothering with   
knocking.  
"Hey buddy. Nervous?" Liz asked.  
"Just a little. Can you tell?" Alex replied.  
"Nah, it's just feminine intuition." Maria told  
him.  
"Oh." Alex said.  
"Listen, Alex. I know you probably feel like,  
like jumping out that window, but you know you don't  
really want to. You love Isabel. And she loves you.  
It's not going to be any different from the way it  
usually is. You're just going to be so much closer.  
And that's what you want. That's why you have Isabel  
in your life. Because you need her. You need her to be  
close to you, and marriage...it's the ultimate  
statement of love. We're behind you all the way. We  
love you, and support you. We know you're gonna be so  
happy with Isabel. You're never gonna regret this day,  
Alex. Never. Just remember that."   
"Thanks Liz."  
"Any time."  
"Now, are you ready to get married?" Maria asked.  
"Hell yeah!" Alex yelled. They walked out of  
Alex's room together. Alex gave both of them a quick  
kiss and departed from their sides. After a few shouts  
of good luck behind him, the girls rushed off to find  
Tess and Isabel.  
"How are you holding up?" Tess asked Isabel.  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just so happy, ya know? I'm  
finally with Alex, and we're gonna be together, and  
it's just so perfect. I love him so much."  
"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about  
Max. I can't wait until we can get married."  
"I know what you mean." Isabel replied. The door  
creaked open and Maria and Liz walked in.  
"All ready?" Maria asked.  
"Sure am. You?" Isabel replied.  
"All set."  
THE WEDDING  
Alex was up front and the guests were in their  
seats, the priest was ready, and the organist began to  
play. Sydney Davis began to walk down the aisle. She  
threw flowers to everyone, she made an adorable flower  
girl. Once she was done, the maid of honor, Tess, and  
the best man, Kyle started up the aisle, hand in hand.  
Michael and Maria were after them, and Max and Liz  
followed.  
"Are you mad?" Max asked.  
"Mad about what?" Liz answered, startled. She   
hadn't exactly expected him to start talking to her as   
they were walking down the aisle together.  
"Me and Tess."  
"Not really, I mean, it's your decision Max. I'm  
not a part of your life anymore."  
"Liz, that's not true, I don't want things to be  
that way for us...can't we be friends?"  
"I, I..." With that the two had to part, and the  
guests stood. Isabel entered the room. She looked  
fabulous. Her father was beaming proudly, and Alex  
looked taken aback. Isabel just smiled and took her  
place beside him.  
  
...  
  
"I do." Isabel answered.  
"Do you, Alex, take this---  
The room froze. But Isabel was okay. *OMG! What's  
going on? This isn't happening!* She thought.  
"Isabel?" Max asked.  
"Max? Oh thank God! What's happening?"  
"I don't know exactly."  
"I don't think any of us know." Michael added.  
"It's most likely alien related. You don't see  
any humans who aren't frozen." Tess said.  
"You're probably right." Max replied.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Iz asked.   
"Just wait, I guess." Tess said.  
"Wait for what? This is my wedding day! I, I  
can't wait!" Isabel screeched.  
"Isabel, don't worry about it. I'm sure  
whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen soon. You're  
wedding can be salvaged." Max comforted her.  
"I swear Max..."   
"I know."   
All of a sudden a blue ray shot through the roof of  
the church. The next second a man was standing in  
front of them and the blue beam of light had  
dissappeared.   
"Who are you?" Michael asked.  
"Khivar." Tess whispered. 


	4. Part 3: Alternate Universe

PART 3: Alternate Universe  
"Khivar." Tess whispered.  
"Khivar?" the others asked, rather surprised.  
"Are you sure, Tess? I mean, how do you know?"  
Max asked. The question caught Tess totally off guard.  
"I, I just know. The memories, Max." She replied.  
"OMG! It really is Khivar!" Isabel screamed. She  
had a flash. It was of her and Khivar, together, on  
the beach, talking. *About what?* she wondered.  
"What is it Iz, do you have memories too?"  
Michael asked her.  
"I just had a flash." Isabel replied.  
"You can save your breath. Of course I am Khivar.  
Who else has the power to do what I just did?" The man  
questioned.  
"OMG! What are we gonna do?" Isabel screamed.  
"Max, you have to do something! This is my wedding  
day!" Max reached out and hugged Isabel. He passed her  
into Michael's arms and began to prep his powers. He'd  
need a strong bolt of electricity to kill Khivar.  
"This is for you Iz!" He shouted. Then he sent  
out a huge blast to Khivar. He went down, and  
dissolved into dust.  
"Khivar!" Tess screamed. "No!"   
"Tess, he's gone now, it's alright. He only came  
to Earth to hurt us. Don't mourn his death." Max said.  
He was trying to comfort her.  
"Maybe so Max, but he was our only way of getting  
home." Tess sobbed.  
"Earth is our home now. It will be okay." Max said.  
"You guys, what about time? It's probably gonna  
unfreeze soon." Michael reminded them as he let go of  
Isabel.  
"Michael's right. Everyone get back to their  
places. It's gonna be okay Iz, your wedding day isn't  
ruined yet." Max told her.  
"Thanks, Max. I know." Isabel replied. They all  
walked back to their places and waited for time to  
start again.  
---woman, Isabel Evans, to be your lawfully wedded  
wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer,  
til death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"With the placement of these rings... I now pronounce  
you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too." The two of them walked down the  
aisle together, never to be seperated again. Or so  
they hoped.   
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
Tess was gone again on business. It was the  
third time that week. Ever since Isabel and Alex's  
wedding, she had been gone a lot. It's not that it  
worried him, but he wanted to know where she was. But  
there was really nothing he could do about it. It was  
business after all.  
Tess walked down the street toward her old  
apartment in New York. She was there to help Khivar.   
Max's blast had hurt him, badly...but he wasn't dead   
yet. And Tess would help him recover. It would be a   
long and grueling process, but she would do it. She   
would wait for him, just like she had before. And once  
he was well again, he would take her home. They would   
rule over Antar as king and queen. Khivar and Vilandra,  
together again. What about Max and the others? Well,  
they would survive. And if they didn't? It wasn't her  
problem. She'd be home, with her one and only true  
love. She'd have to tell Max eventually. But only when  
she was just about to leave, when there was no way he  
could stop her. No question that he would not get in  
the way. Then she would tell him. Tell him that she  
was Vilandra. That he had no sister, Isabel was Ava  
and they were never married on their home planet. No  
one was married. Vilandra and Zan had been engaged,  
but then Vilandra had met Khivar. She had betrayed Zan  
for Khivar. Ava and Rath, now they had also been  
engaged, but their's was true love. It had all been a  
lie. A ploy to get back home. But now that Khivar was  
here, it needed not go on any longer. She would give  
Max the book though. It would tell him how to get home.   
If he wanted to return someday, she should at least   
help him, he deserved at least that much. But  
after that, she wouldn't owe him anything. Not a damn  
thing. She and Khivar would be very happy together.  
And should Max decide to return home, then they both  
would take pleasure in watching him suffer and die.  
*For all those times with Liz*...she thought. Then she  
walked into her apartment.  
"Khivar, I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They all knew something weird had happened at the  
wedding. All the Czechoslavakians were acting strange.  
All except for Isabel of course. She was as happy as  
ever. She had just gotten married. But Liz, Maria,  
Kyle and Alex knew something had happened. They didn't  
know when, the wedding had gone perfectly. They didn't  
know until the reception. Max told Liz, Maria and Kyle  
to come into the back room. He told them everything,  
about freezing time, Khivar, Khivar's death, and how  
it all didn't seem real somehow. They were all in  
shock after that. Isabel didn't tell Alex until they  
were on their honeymoon. It was beautiful. They went  
to the Bahamas for a week, and they loved it. Alex was  
shocked to hear the news too, but no one worried about  
it. They all knew Khivar was dead. Just one less  
problem right? Little did they know it would soon  
become their biggest problem ever. 


	5. Part 4: City Lights

PART 4: City Lights  
Max had just come home from his last day of  
school before vacation, two weeks, just him and Tess.  
Two weeks of vacation and then graduation. In a way he  
was looking forward to it, but he was also dismayed  
because he knew that it wasn't Tess he wanted to be  
with. Max wanted to be with Liz. But he knew that  
wasn't possible. Liz had slept with Kyle, she had  
never really loved him. Or had she? Max couldn't  
figure it out. He thought that they had had this, this  
amazing and beautifully deep love, one that nothing  
could ever break up, especially not a jealous  
ex-boyfriend. But that was what had happened. He still  
couldn't understand it sometimes. Max walked up to the  
mailbox and took out his mail. Bills, bills, letter  
from Michael, next weeks schedule, note from Tess. He  
opened the note from Tess first. He sat down at the  
table and poured a cup of coffee.   
'Max,  
I'm really sorry, but I have another business  
trip. I'm going down to NY for the next two weeks. I  
know we were supposed to spend time together when you  
were off, but they said if I said no, they'd fire me.  
I'm really sorry Max. I promise we'll spend some time  
together really soon. I swear. I love you. Have fun on  
your break. Don't study too hard!  
Love,  
Tess'  
  
*Well. That's interesting.* Max thought about the   
note for a few minutes. He thought about how he had just  
been thinking about Liz. He had never really  
straightened things out with her. He had always known  
he should have, but he never did. Maybe now was the  
time. Maybe he should go up to San Francisco and visit  
her. It wouldn't be obvious or anything, he'd stay  
with Iz and Alex, or Michael and Maria. It's not like  
he'd be there just to see Liz. With that Max decided  
to go down to San Francisco. He called Isabel and she  
said they'd be glad to have company. Max began to pack  
as soon as he was off the phone.  
"Who was that?" Alex asked.  
"Oh, it was Max. He's coming down for a couple  
weeks. Tess is off on a business trip in New York, and so  
he figured he'd come visit us and Michael and Maria I  
guess."  
"Cool. So he's staying here?"   
"Yeah, I told him that'd be fine."  
"Great, we should get the whole San Francisco  
gang together for the event, maybe we could even  
convince Kyle to take a break from his strenuos  
football schedule." Alex said.  
"Even Liz?" Isabel asked, biting her lip.  
"Oh. I see what you mean. But Liz is our friend  
just as much as Max is. I mean, I know Maria would be  
offended if we didn't invite her. And besides, if it's  
really that awkward, they'll just avoid eachother."  
"You're right." She nodded.  
"When's he gonna be here?" Alex asked.  
"Tomorrow around five."  
"So the party will be on Saturday."  
"Great." Isabel said.  
Alex called Maria.   
"Hey Maria."  
"Alex! Hi!"  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Max is coming down for a couple weeks and me and  
Iz thought it would be cool if the whole gang could  
have a little party. Are you and Michael busy on  
Saturday?"  
"No, I don't think so. I'd love to see Max again.  
I haven't seen him since the wedding! What about  
Tess?"  
"Oh, Tess is on a business trip or something."  
"Oh, well that's too bad. Do you need me to bring  
anything?"  
"Umm, I don't think so, but could you call Liz  
and ask her to come? I don't think I'm as good at  
convincing her of things as you are."  
"Sure, I'll call her. I think she's not gonna  
want to come, but I'll make sure she does."  
"Great, now we just have to convince Kyle to drag  
his ass up here."  
"Shouldn't be too hard."  
"Yeah, I hope."  
"See ya Alex."  
"Bye Maria."  
click.  
----------  
"Kyle?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, hi Kyle, it's Alex."  
"Hi Alex, what's up?"  
"Not much, but I was wondering if you might wanna  
come down this weekend, Max is gonna be here, and we  
were thinking about having a little party to just  
bring the old gang back together again."  
"I don't think I can make it."  
"Oh, well...why?" Alex asked, a little annoyed.  
"Well, I've got practice until late, and then   
my girlfriends been bugging me about this whole dinner  
thing..."  
"Right. Well, I guess I'll talk to you again some  
other time."  
"Okay."  
"Okay. Bye Kyle."  
"Bye."  
----------  
"Iz, everybody's coming, except Kyle. And actually,  
I still have to make sure about Liz, but Maria can  
convince her."  
"Oh, that's too bad about Kyle. But Sweetie,   
Saturday's gonna be so much fun. I mean the gang back   
together again. It's really gonnabe cool."  
"I know." Alex replied. He looked up at her and  
she leaned down to kiss him. He loved her so much. It  
was amazing. He never imagined that he would ever be  
with Isabel Evans. But he was. And it was just like he  
had imagined it. Perfect.  
----------  
Max drove up to San Francisco, the traffic had been  
unbearable, but now it was pretty clear. He drove at  
top speed. He couldn't wait to see his sister, and  
Michael, Alex and Maria. This vacation was gonna be  
pretty close to perfect. Max sped up. He didn't want  
to be caught in more traffic. It was Saturday at three  
o'clock, and Max was still about two hours from his  
destination. He just kept on driving.  
----------  
At first Liz had strongly objected to going to this  
party. She really didn't want to see Max again. She  
just didn't. She couldn't take seeing him anymore.  
Every time she saw him, she had a breakdown and she'd  
cry for days. Liz hated that feeling. The feeling of  
emptiness. That knowledge that Max was the only man  
she could ever love. That burning in the pit of her  
stomach, the urges to touch him, be with him. That's  
why she had said no. But no wasn't the answer Maria  
wanted to hear. Of course not. Maria had to be a  
stubborn bitch...(not really, but she didn't want to  
go!) and force her to go. It couldn't be that bad   
could it? Tess wouldn't be there. She could  
just avoid Max. She didn't have to talk to him, or  
even look at him if she didn't want to. She could  
always make up some lame excuse and go home if she had  
to. Liz tried to assure herself that this time it  
wouldn't be so bad, but inside her heart, she knew the  
pain would never go away.  
----------  
Max walked up to Iz's house. He couldn't wait to see  
her again. He really missed her and Alex and the  
others. Maybe he should really move down here. It was  
something to think about.  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
"Max!" Isabel screamed.  
"Hey Iz!" The two hugged. She grabbed his hand  
and dragged him inside.   
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.  
"Oh my God! You're all here!" Max said. His eyes  
wandered over to Liz. She looked away.   
"We thought it would be a nice surprise to get  
the gang back together again."  
"Wow, I've really missed you guys."  
"We've missed you too Max." Maria said, and gave  
him a big hug.  
"Yeah man. I've missed you too, but no hugging,  
okay?" Michael said.  
"Right." Max answered. He said hello to everyone,  
and headed over to Liz.  
*Shit. Shit shit shit. Why? Why did I ever agree  
to come to this party? Shit. Turn around, turn around,  
turn around. Dammit.* Liz thought.  
"Max. Hi."  
"Hey Liz."  
"So...umm, how's school going?"  
"Oh, fine. You know the usual."  
"Yeah."  
"Liz, I umm...I wanted to talk to you, I  
mean...we never really, ahh, resolved things between  
us."  
"Maybe there was nothing to resolve."  
"I know you don't believe that. What we had...it  
was so much more, than just...love, and you and  
Kyle...sometimes I still can't believe it. But Liz, I  
don't want us to hate eachother."  
"I don't hate you Max."  
"I, you...you don't? I mean, I thought... forget it.  
Look, Liz, umm, I, can't we at least be...friends?" Max  
asked her.  
"I, I don't think..." Liz sighed, *I hate this!*   
She thought. "Well umm, yeah I guess." She finished.  
*No Max! No we can't be friends! I love you too  
much to be just friends! Damn you Max! Why, why do you  
always do this?* Liz thought. Max looked at her and  
smiled.   
"Thanks Liz."  
"Right."   
  
Liz got up and told Maria she had an awful headache  
and needed to go home. Maria decided that it was  
enough that Liz had come to the party. She also knew  
that Max had talked to her earlier, and Maria knew  
that that must have shaken Liz up.  
"If you need to talk, just call me okay?"  
"Got it."  
"Feel better."  
"Thanks, bye."  
"See ya, Liz."  
Max watched as Liz left. He knew it had something to  
do with him. He decided to forget it, of course it  
didn't have anything to do with him. She probably had  
to work early the next day. Max walked out onto the  
balcony that overlooked the city. He gazed out at the  
city lights. They were so beautiful. He looked at the  
stars, and back down at the city. It was then that he  
realized that he had resolved nothing with Liz, and  
now was the only time he could. He told Isabel and the  
others he was going for a walk, but he took his car  
and drove out to Liz's house. He needed to talk to  
her. Tell her how he felt.  
  
Liz went upstairs and changed into her pajamas.  
She could feel the tears coming. She walked back  
downstairs and put Romeo and Juliet in the VCR. She  
grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch watching the  
horrible Shakespearian tragedy. She cried throughout  
the entire movie. The end was inevitable. They were  
destined to die, separated. The ultimate  
sacrifice...or was it? Was the ultimate sacrifice  
giving your life for the one you love? Or was it  
living on with the knowledge that you could never again  
be together, and watching your love with another?  
Either way...Liz had made the ultimate sacrifice for  
Max. She had basically given him her life. She might  
as well be dead. There was nothing to live for.  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
*What the hell?* Liz thought. *Who on Earth is  
that?* She wondered as she walked over to the door.   
It was probably Maria, checking up on her, making   
sure she was okay. Well she wasn't. And it was   
Maria's fault, wasn't it? Maria had forced her to go  
to the party...Liz stopped herself. *Stop it! You're  
being ridiculous. Just open the door!* Liz wiped the  
tears from her face as best as she could. She opened  
the door, and stared up into the eyes of the one person  
she couldn't forget about, Max Evans.  
He looked down at her. She had been crying. He  
leaned down and kissed her. Liz kissed him back. She  
pressed her body up against his, held him to her. Then  
she pulled away.  
"Max..." She gasped.  
"I know Liz, but I..." Max replied. Liz shut the  
door behind them.  
"Max, I don't think this is such a good idea."  
Liz said.  
"I don't care." He said. He kissed her again. Liz  
couldn't help it. But finally she pushed him away.  
"Max, this is wrong, you're with Tess now."  
"But I don't love her, Liz. I love you. Please, I  
need you to know that I love you."  
"I, I love you too."  
"You, and Kyle...?" Max asked. Liz shook her  
head.  
"You came to me Max. You told me to." Liz said,  
tears streaming down her face. Max was confused.  
"I told you to?"  
"Not you, but your future self. He came to me and  
told me I had to make you fall out of love with me, or  
else our love would cause the end of the world. I  
tried, Max. I tried to push you and Tess together. I  
knew that you had to be together...but you, you loved  
me too much, and you wouldn't, and it was the only  
thing I could think of. I didn't want to hurt you,  
Max. I had to. I never slept with Kyle, It was a setup. I  
never wanted to hurt you Max. Every time I see you...I  
have to remember the pain I caused you, the pain I  
inflicted upon myself. God Max, there's never gonna be  
another you." Liz whispered. She wrapped her arms  
around herself and let the tears flow.   
"Liz...I had no idea. God! How could I do that to  
you?" He asked. He walked over to Liz and embraced  
her. "It's okay Liz. Don't cry." He looked down at  
her. She had finally stopped crying. He kissed away  
her tears. Liz clung to him.   
"Max..." She whispered. He kissed her again.   
"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now. I know." She  
looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes, and  
kissed him. It felt so good to be back in his arms. 


	6. Part 5: Trouble Brewing

Part 5-The Move  
Liz woke up on her couch and remembered the  
previous night. She also remembered Max and realized  
it must have been a dream. She got up and headed   
towards the kitchen to make some coffee when she   
heard the water running. *OMG! It wasn't a  
dream!* she thought frantically.   
"Hey Liz." Max said.  
"Hi." Liz replied.  
"I made some coffee."  
"Great, I really need some." Liz said. Max  
walked back into the kitchen and brought her a mug of  
piping hot coffee. Max handed it to her and Liz sat  
down at the table.   
"Max, last night..."  
"What about it?"  
"It doesn't change anything Max. We kissed.  
Nothing else happened. We can't be together. You and  
Tess..."  
"But Liz, Tess and I, we're just..."  
"Engaged?" Liz asked.  
"It was her idea. I didn't want to Liz. I don't  
love her like I love you. Please Liz. You have to  
understand."  
"I understand, Max, but I can't, I can't break my  
promise...the world, Max, the entire world!"  
"Is that what I said? That our love would cause  
the end of the world?"  
"Yes."  
"Liz, it's different now, we know about the  
future now, we can can stop it. Together."  
"What if Tess decides to leave? You won't be able  
to stop her, Max. The Royal Four need eachother. Why  
do you have to make things so difficult? We're not meant  
to be together." Liz stated.  
"That's where you're wrong." Max replied.  
"Please, just go. Max, go, now." Liz said. Max  
got up and left. Liz watched as he left her side and  
slammed the door shut behind him. She didn't want him   
to leave, but she had no choice. When she was sure he   
had gone and wasn't coming back, she buried her head in her  
arms and sobbed.  
----------  
"Max where were you?" Isabel asked, "We were so  
worried! We thought something had happened to you! Are  
you ok?"  
"I'm, fine, I think..."  
"Don't you ever do that to me ever again!"  
"I'm sorry Iz. I'm gonna go upstairs now ok?"  
"Yeah. Oh, Tess called, said she needed to talk  
to you, she wouldn't let me take a message. The  
number's by the phone."  
"Thanks."  
"Sure."   
Max headed up to his bedroom. He needed to take  
his mind off of Liz, so he picked up the phone and  
dialed the number Tess left.  
"Hello?"  
"Tess, it's Max. You called?"  
"Yeah. Max, we need to talk. I umm need to tell  
you a few things."  
"I need to tell you a few things too."  
"I'm coming home. I'll see you there?"  
"Actually I'm in San Francisco with Isabel."  
"Oh, well, could you come home please? I really  
need to speak with you, alone."  
"Fine, sure, whatever. I'll pack my stuff right  
now."  
"Great, see you soon."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
----------  
"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Iz."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I enjoyed my stay, thanks for the party. Give my  
love to everyone."  
"I will." Isabel said. Max kissed her on the  
cheek and they hugged. Max left.  
"What a lovely weekend." Alex said.  
"I agree." Isabel replied, and leaned her head on  
his shoulder.  
-----------  
"Maria?" Liz asked over the phone.  
"Si, senorita." Maria replied.  
"Umm, I really need to talk to you. Could you  
come over here please?"  
"Sure chica, what's wrong?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I'll be over as soon as I can."  
"Thanks, Maria."  
click. 


	7. Part 6: The Move

PART 6: THE MOVE  
Tess hung up the phone.   
"Khivar, I'm leaving. I need to tell Max the  
truth. You're strong enough now, we can leave, he won't  
be able to stop us..." Tess told Khivar.  
"Are you insane?!?" Khivar screamed, "How could  
you do this? You need to keep your relationship with  
Max, you need to be able to connect with him, be able  
to kill him. I can't leave Earth without the Royal  
Four, or the other three dead. You have to make  
something up now, you can't not go. Vilandra, you need  
to learn...you must consult me first!"  
"Stop, stop it! I understand, I made a mistake.  
I'll just tell him I, I...love him too much and I  
couldn't bear to be away a second longer. It will be  
fine."  
"It had better be, Vilandra, or something  
might have to happen to you too. And you know I don't  
want that." Khivar whispered into her ear nibbling it  
softly. "You don't have to leave just yet do you?"  
"No..." Tess whispered back. The two moved into  
the bedroom and closed the door.  
----------  
Max had arrived home a few hours ago. He expected  
Tess to be there any minute. He needed to tell her.  
Tell her the engagement was off, he couldn't be with  
her anymore. Max needed to get away. He would stay  
with his parents for the remainder of the year, and  
then he would move to San Francisco. *Hurry up,  
Tess...* He thought. A few seconds later the door  
opened and Tess walked in.  
"Hi Max."  
"Hey Tess. Listen, I really need to talk to you."  
"Oh, ok, go ahead."  
"Yeah. Well...umm. I don't, I don't think, how  
can I put this? I don't think it's working out."  
"What do you mean, Max?"  
"I mean, I, I'm breaking our engagment. I can't  
live a lie anymore Tess. I don't love you. I never  
have. That I remember. I can't and won't marry you,  
Tess. I'm sorry."  
"OMG. Max, I, I don't know what to say. I  
respect your decision of course, but I don't  
understand. I mean, what was it?"  
"You, me...I don't know. My life is so hectic  
right now, and I can't take it all anymore, I need  
someone who is more...there."  
"Oh, I understand now, I think, I better leave.  
Good bye Max."  
"Bye Tess." Max said. Tess walked out the door.  
*This is both bad and good. What will Khivar say?*  
Tess wondered. She abruptly turned around and walked  
back into the house.  
"Max?" She asked. Max, bewildered, turned to face  
her.  
"Hmmm?"  
"We're still friends right?"  
"Right, of course." Max said, smiling.  
*Perfect.* Tess thought. She got into her car and  
drove all the way back to New York.  
"Khivar? Where are you?"  
"In here, Vilandra. Why are you back so soon?  
Don't tell me you told him."  
"No, of course not! He broke it off with me.  
There's nothing I can do. We're still friends of  
course, we'll always be able to connect."  
"You had better be right, Vilandra. I don't want  
to take any more chances."  
"It's going to work perfectly Khivar. You'll see.  
Just you wait." Tess said.  
----------  
Maria burst through the door and sat down on the  
couch with a huge sigh.   
"Liz!" She shouted.  
"Yeah?" Liz shouted back.  
"Where are you?"   
"Downstairs, in the basement!"  
"I'm coming!"  
"Ok!"  
"Hi." Maria said.  
"Hey." Liz replied.  
"So What's up?"   
"Not much. Max came by last night."  
"OMG. Really?"  
"Yeah. See?" Liz turned to face Maria. Her face  
was tear streaked.  
"The pictures?"  
"Max and me, at the prom and the Crashdown,  
and...Oh Maria, why does this always happen? I told  
him the truth, and we still can't...be together. Why  
Maria? Why me?" Liz said, crying again.  
"Oh, honey.It's ok. It's gonna be ok. I promise.  
Max left yesterday...you won't have to-"  
"He left?" Liz cut her off, "How could he have  
left? He went back to, back to...her. Oh God Maria! I  
can't stop! I'm obsessing and I can't get him out of  
my head!" Liz screamed.  
"Don't worry. We'll go out, and forget all about  
him. Let's go. Get your coat. Go, now!"  
"Alright, alright!" Liz replied. "I'm going!"  
As soon as Liz left Maria put the top on the old  
shoe box and pushed into a corner and out of sight.  
6 Months Later  
Liz was moving on with her life, she had long ago  
gotten over that night with Max. She had heard about  
Max and Tess breaking up, but she refused to get her  
hopes up. She refused to let Max have control over her  
life.  
Max stuck to his plan. He graduated in June and  
moved to San Francisco. Tess moved as well, but her's  
was a move that was 'strictly business' (even though  
we know it wasn't). She moved to New York.   
Liz got a better job at a community college in  
San Francisco as a biology teacher and moved into a  
beautiful Victorian house near Isabel and Alex's  
house.  
Michael and Maria moved about a month after Liz.  
Their move was for a specific reason as well. Maria  
was pregnant. And Michael had proposed, on her  
birthday. Maria thought it was the most incredibly  
romantic thing that had ever happened to her. She was  
ecstatic, and Liz was happy for her too. Now they all  
lived within walking distance of eachother again,  
except for Kyle and Tess, but no one seemed to notice  
their absence.  
One night Liz was walking home from work and she  
stopped at the drug store to pick up some lipstick,  
she had run out the day before. She walked through  
that door and towards the cosmetics section. A  
few minutes later she heard her name being called by  
a very familiar voice. *Max* Liz thought. *Oh no, it  
can't be...*  
"Liz! What a pleasant surprise, running into you  
here."  
"Yeah. It's great to see you again, Max. It's  
really amazing we don't see more of eachother, seeing  
as we live so close. I mean, this is hardly the place  
I would have expected to meet you." Liz said.  
"Well. What are you doing tonight? Maybe we could  
go out for dinner or something."  
"I don't know, Max..."  
"Come on, just a friendly dinner."  
"Well, I guess so. I mean, as long as it's strictly  
friendly."  
"Of course! Let's go."  
"Ok, I'm just gonna go pay for this,-"  
"Don't worry about it." Max said. He paid for her  
lipstick and grabbed her hand. "I know the perfect  
place to eat. Max and Liz walked down the street,  
hand-in-hand, just like old times. They came to a  
small french restaurant that looked very expensive.   
"Max, I don't think-"  
"Liz, sometimes I think you worry too much. Come  
on. Tonight is our night. This place has wonderful  
food and great service. You'll love it."  
"Whatever you say." Liz said, shaking her head.  
The two walked in and the waiter gave them his best  
table, with an overview of the city. Max remembered  
the last time he had seen those beautiful lights, the  
night that he and Liz had spent together. Then he  
remembered his promise to make tonight a strictly  
friendly evening.  
"So, what do you think?" Max asked.  
"It's beautiful. Very cozy and romantic." Liz   
said, she turned to look at him, a sparkle of excitement  
in her eyes. Max just stared back at her. The waiter came  
and Max ordered for them both. They talked about lots  
of things, their jobs, their friends, especially  
Michael and Maria. Liz told Max how happy she was for  
them. Max agreed. Then their food came. They talked  
some more while they ate. The food was delicious. Soon  
they were ready for dessert. They shared an extremely  
large crepe suzette and got ready to leave. The waiter  
brought the check and Liz excused herself to 'powder  
her nose'. She couldn't believe what a good time she  
was having. Actually she could, but she didn't want  
to. *Oh, Max. I love you so much. What am I gonna do?  
I don't want to lose you again.* Liz stiffened her  
resolve and headed back to the table.  
"Ready?" Max asked her.  
"Of course." Liz replied. He took her hand and  
led her out of the restauraunt.   
"So. Did you have a good time?" He asked her.  
"A very good time." She replied, smiling.  
"I'm glad."  
"Me too. I've missed spending time with you,   
Max."  
"I've missed you, Liz." Max said. By this time  
they had reached her front door. He leaned down to  
kiss her, but she pulled away.  
"Max..."  
"Liz, I know what you think, but it'll work. It  
will be ok. I promise." Max leaned in to kiss her  
again, and this time she didn't resist. They walked  
into her house and headed upstairs, kissing the whole  
way up.   
"I never stopped loving you, Max."  
"I'll always love you, Liz."  
And the door shut behind them. 


	8. Part 7: The Truth

PART 7-THE TRUTH  
Liz woke up to find the curtains open and a  
slight breeze blowing through the window. The sun  
shined brightly on her face, and she remembered last  
night. It had been wonderful. She couldn't have been  
happier if she tried.  
"Max..." She whispered. Liz rolled over,  
expecting to find Max there with her, in her bed,  
probably asleep. But he wasn't there. An alarmed Liz  
jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe and ran into the  
hallway. She listened carefully for any noise. When  
she didn't hear anything she ran to the bathroom. It  
was empty. Liz then proceeded to walk down the stairs,  
even though her mind was racing, she had enough sense  
to walk normally down the stairs, so if Max was there,  
he wouldn't think she was crazy. Liz walked into the  
living room, it was empty too. Then she heard  
something coming from the downstairs bathroom. Max was  
taking a shower. Liz walked into the bathroom, very  
relieved. Not that she believed Max would have left,  
but still.  
"You didn't have to come all the way down here to  
take a shower you know." Liz said.  
"I know, I just didn't want to wake you. I know  
you're a pretty light sleeper."  
"Oh do you?"  
"I do." Max said.   
"Hmm," Liz said, thinking fondly of all the times  
she had woken up next to Max, "I'm going to make  
breakfast, so hurry up, okay?"  
"Great, I'm starving." Max replied. Liz left the  
bathroom and closed the door behind her. She went into  
the kitchen and began to make pancakes. Then she  
remembered that it was only Tuesday and that she had  
to be at school at 11:00. *OMG!* Liz thought. *What time is  
it???* She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was  
10:45. *Shit.*  
"Max! Max, get out here!" Liz shouted. She ran  
towards the bathroom door and collided into Max as he  
stepped out of the shower.   
"What's wrong?" Max asked her.  
"I'm late! I'm gonna miss my first clas, Max I've  
gotta go. I'm so sorry, I completly lost track of  
time! This is so unlike me..."  
"Woah, woah. Slow down. You're late for work.  
It'll be okay. Just call in sick. You'll go in later,  
or you can take a day off, whatever. Just relax." Max  
said, soothingly. Liz looked up ay him. He always knew  
what to say to make her feel better. She loved him so  
much for that.  
"Thanks, Max." Liz said, appreciatively.  
"No problem." Max replied. Liz walked through the  
kitchen and up the stairs to get dressed. She called  
work and told them that something had come up and that  
she was running really late. Then she got ready and  
came back downstairs. Max was dressed and ready for  
work as well. She kissed him good morning.  
"I have to go soon, I told them I was running  
really late, and that something had come up."  
"Okay. Do you want something to drink?" Max  
asked.  
"Umm, yeah, coffee'd be great, thanks." Liz  
replied.  
"Here you go." Max said, sliding the coffee  
across the table towards her.  
"When do you have to be at work?" Liz asked.  
"Not till later."  
"Oh."  
"Liz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's gonna happen now? Are we together, or  
what?" Max asked.  
"I know what you said, Max, but I think you, I  
mean you from now...were right, things can work out  
now, I hope. And maybe we can work things out with the  
others. Especially Tess, cus she was the problem in  
the first place...I guess what I'm trying to say, Max,  
is that, I'm willing to try our relationship again if  
you are." Liz looked up at him. He was beaming. He  
leaned across the table.  
"I love you, Liz."  
"I love you too." They kissed. A few minutes  
later Liz pulled away from Max.   
"I've really gotta go now."  
"Right. I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
"You'd better. Bye."  
"Bye." Liz said, and left. Max then finished up  
his coffee and toast, gathered up his things, and left  
Liz's house, locking the door behind him.  
----------  
"Khivar, is it time?" Tess asked.  
"Yes, Vilandra, I think the time has come to kill  
the others. It's obvious now, with the connections  
they've made, that they will not be willing to come  
home. It's best we just get rid of them. We will  
return to Antar and rule as King and Queen. I always  
wanted you as my queen, Vilandra."  
"And I've always wanted to be a queen, Khivar. I  
shall get the three of them together, at Max's  
apartment in San Francisco. You will be there as well,  
hidden at first. Once they are all there, I will tell  
them I have reason to believe that you survived the  
attack at the wedding. Once we have come up with a  
plan and Max takes control, you will come out and use  
your powers to kill him. I will mindwarp the others  
while you kill them as well. The plan is perfect,  
Khivar. It can't fail."  
"I know, Vilandra. It is perfect. We will once  
and for all be rid of the others, the heirs to the  
throne. Then we shall have the people of Antar at our  
disposal."  
"Perfect." Tess said, and proceeded to call  
Isabel, Michael, and Max, telling them of her  
emergency and to meet at Max's apartment as soon as  
possible. Khivar zapped him and Tess out of his  
cramped New York apartment and into Max's roomy San  
Francisco apartment. He quickly found a place to hide,  
and Tess ran out the door and down the stairs to wait  
for the others.  
Max arrived first.  
"OMG! Max, I swear, I know he's still alive, he  
tried to come after me, Max! What are we gonna do?  
He's so powerful!" Tess said, burying herself in Max's  
arms. Max pushed her away.  
"It's gonna be alright. You might have to stay  
here for a few days, until we sort this thing out.  
Don't worry, Tess. It'll be okay, you'll see. Come  
upstairs, we'll wait for the others there."  
"Good idea, Max. I feel so much better now that  
you're here." Tess said. They walked up the stairs and  
into Max's apartment.  
"It's nice here, Max."  
"Thanks." Max replied. Tess plopped down on the  
couch. The door burst open and Michael and Isabel came  
in.   
"Good, everyone's here." Max said.  
"Let's get down to business, Tess, how do you  
know Khivar is still alive?" Michael asked.  
"Oh, umm, he tried to attack me, but I...I held  
him off with my powers." Tess said.  
"When did he attack you? Where did it happen?"  
Isabel asked.  
"Umm, ah, a few days ago, at my apartment."  
"He could be anywhere! Why didn't you call us  
sooner?" Max said.  
"I, I...I was scared." Tess said, rather  
unconvincingly.  
"I don't buy that." Michael said.  
"I don't either." Isabel said.  
"What's really going on, Tess?" Max asked.  
"What? I, I...ahmmm" Tess began. She got up and  
began pacing around the apartment. "Fine." She said  
finally. "You caught me. I admit it. I'll tell you  
what's really going on. Ever since Khivar turned up,  
and you tried to kill him, I, Vilandra, that's right,  
have been nursing him back to health. And now we're  
here to finish you off. We're going back home. And  
there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Tess screamed.  
Isabel, Max, and Michael were all staring at her,  
clearly shocked. Tess sat on the couch, looking smug.  
"Hold on, you're Vilandra? You betrayed us?  
You're Max's sister?" Isabel asked, confused.  
"Two outta three ain't bad, Isabel. Yes, I am  
Vilandra. Yes, I did betray Max, but no, I am not his  
sister. I was his wife to be, but then I met Khivar.  
And I realized that what the King and I had was  
nothing compared to what Khivar and I had. So I sold  
out the King." Tess said.  
"Uh-huh. And where is Khivar now?" Michael asked.  
"Right here." Said Khivar. And blasted Max.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Isabel screamed. Michael  
threw a bolt of energy at Khivar, and kept it on him  
until he knew for sure he was dead.  
"Khivar!" Tess shouted, "No! You can't die! I'm  
supposed to be queen! NO!"  
"And now for you." Michael said. He threw Tess  
against the wall with all his power. "How could you?  
We trusted you. We were good to you. We loved you. And  
what did you do? You stabbed us in the back. And for  
what? A throne? That's all you wanted, wasn't it? To  
be queen? How could we have...forget it. It's too late  
now. Goodbye Tess." And Michael killed her too.  
Michael had realized after he killed Pierce that he  
shouldn't feel guilty for stopping a killer, or  
protecting his loved ones. Once he was sure both  
Tess/Vilandra and Khivar were dead, he ran over to  
Isabel and Max.   
"Is he okay?" Michael asked.  
"I, I don't know." Isabel stuttered. "I'm scared,  
Michael. What are we gonna do without Max?"  
"He'll be okay, Iz. Don't worry about it. He'll  
be okay." Michael comforted her. "I'm going to get  
Maria, you stay here."  
"What about Alex? And," Isabel looked down at  
Max, then glanced back up at Michael, "And Liz?"   
The second Isabel finished her sentence, the door  
burst open.  
-----------  
Liz was sitting at her desk, waiting for her  
students to finish the test so she could leave for the  
day. She couldn't wait to get home, call Max. Call  
Maria! Maria didn't know! Liz was lost in her thoughts  
of Max when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her  
back, it seemed to go right through her body. Then she  
had a flash, of her and Max/Max dead lying on the  
ground, covered in blood/Max and Liz that night in the  
desert/Max's apartment door/Tess and Max kissing/Max  
and Liz kissing/Tess, Max, Michael, and Isabel in  
Max's apartment/Khivar and Tess, together/Khivar  
sending a bolt of energy at Max, killing him  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Liz screamed.  
"Miss Parker, Miss Parker, are you okay? What  
happened?" Came the voices of her students.  
*OMG, it's real, what I saw, it's real!* Liz  
thought.  
"I have to go. I have to go!" Liz said as she  
pushed her way through her concerned students and ran  
out of the building. Once Liz was standing by her car,  
scrambling to find her keys, she had another flash.  
This time it was of Isabel and Alex's wedding.  
Everyone at the altar, about to say I do when  
everything froze/only the aliens didn't freeze/ a  
blue beam of light bringing someone down into the  
church/A shout of "Khivar!" from Tess/Khivar stating  
that he was Khivar/Max sending a bolt of energy at  
Khivar/Khivar dissolving into dust/ Tess' shouts of  
"Khivar!" and "No!"/flash of Tess helping Khivar/flash  
of Tess and Khivar kissing/flash of Tess as  
queen/flash  
TESS IS VILANDRA  
Liz came out of the flash. *OMG! Tess is  
Vilandra! How, how is this possible?* Liz thought,  
bewildered. Then she remembered Max and Khivar and the  
others, and she raced to Max's apartment as quickly as  
she could.  
----------  
The door burst open, and Liz ran inside.   
"OMG! It's true! The flashes were real!" Liz  
said. She looked around the room. "Are they, dead?"  
She asked.  
"Khivar and Tess are dead. Michael..." Isabel  
said.  
"And, and Max...is he?"  
"Not yet, I don't think." Isabel replied. "How  
did you know?" She asked.  
"I got, flashes, of, of everything. Max and me,  
and Tess. Khivar, and the wedding and and...just  
everything."  
"How to help Max?" Isabel asked hopefully.  
"I, umm. Well, no." Liz said. By this time she  
was knelt down next to Isabel holding one of Max's  
hands. The other was held by Isabel. They were both  
crying. Liz got another flash. Nasedo being  
shot/Isabel, Michael and Tess bringing him to the  
cave/using the crystals on him/Nasedo waking up/ the  
whole thing over again/and again/and again/ until  
Nasedo was Max/and Max woke up/Max calling her name,  
shaking her Liz! Liz!  
Liz came out of the flash.  
"Liz, Liz!" Isabel shouted, shaking her. "What  
just happened?" She asked.  
"I, I had another flash. I know how to save Max.  
Where's Michael?" Liz asked.  
"He's getting Maria and Alex."  
"You're gonna have to go back to Roswell. The only  
way to save Max is to use the healing stones. And   
quickly." Liz said. Michael, Maria and Alex walked   
through the door about ten minutes later.  
"Liz?" He asked.  
"I'll explain later. We have to go to Roswell. Now,   
before it's too late." Liz stated, taking control and  
telling them to go. 


	9. Part 8: The Revival

PART 8: REVIVAL  
"I was wondering where you were, I went to your  
work, and you weren't there. I knew you'd be...  
concerned." Michael finished as they drove towards   
Roswell.  
"I, I knew. I got these flashes, they were so  
weird, of, of everything. I knew about Tess and  
Khivar, and Tess is Vilandra, and Max being...   
hurt. I saw the wedding, and I saw you all healing  
Nasedo, except he turned into Max. And that's how I  
know we have to use the healing stones on Max. It's  
the only way we can bring him back, Michael." Liz  
said.  
"Wow. Liz, you've never gotten flashes before, except  
when you were connected with Max, I mean, right?"  
Maria asked.  
"Umm, well, yeah. But there are some things you guys  
don't know," replied Liz, cautiously.   
"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.  
"Well, ahh, me and Max, umm, a few nights ago...…"   
Liz's voice trailed off.  
"Oh, Liz! You must be so happy! I mean until, hmm"  
Maria exclaimed. She hugged her friend. "Why didn't  
you tell me???" Maria whispered into Liz's ear.  
"I, it just, never came up." Liz answered simply.  
Michael drove non-stop to Roswell, where the  
cave was that they all knew so well. Michael and  
Isabel dragged Max out of the car and towards the cave.  
Michael opened the door, and they all climbed in.   
Michael and Isabel went in last, and brought Max with   
them. Once they were all inside, Michael and Isabel   
laid Max down and Michael went to retrieve the healing  
stones. Michael returned and all five of them placed   
the stones around Max. Michael and Isabel concentrated  
on bringing Max back to life and the three humans did   
the same, in their own way. Soon the stones started to  
glow and Michael, Maria, Isabel, Alex and Liz could see   
Max changing. Liz had seen it before, of course, but she  
was still worried about the outcome. Finally the lights   
in the stones went out and Max looked normal again.   
Everyone waited expectantly. But nothing happened. Liz   
began to rock back and forth on her knees, praying for   
Max to be okay, to return to her. Maria came over to her   
and put her arms around her.   
"It'll be okay..." Maria whispered. Liz was  
shaking. Then they all heard Isabel's gasp. Liz looked  
at Max, and saw his eyes flutter open.  
"What happened?" He asked, groggily.  
"You were killed by Khivar." Michael stated.  
"I, I was? I don't remember any of it. Where is  
he? What happened after I...umm, died?" Max  
asked.  
"Michael killed Khivar and Tess. Do you remember  
what Tess told us?" Isabel replied.  
"All I rememeber is that Tess said she was  
Vilandra, and then there was a flash of light, and I  
saw Khivar...and that's it. That's all I remember."  
Max said.  
"That's about it. Once Khivar, ah, knocked you  
out, Michael killed him and Tess. Then he went to get  
Maria, Alex, and Liz, but Liz found her way to the  
apartment by herself. She said she had these weird  
flashes, and knew you were in trouble. She saved you,  
Max. Liz was the one who told us to use the stones."  
Isabel told Max.  
"Flashes?" Max asked, finally turning his  
attention to the other side of the room, where Maria  
and Liz were sitting.  
"Yeah, sort of like the ones I used to get when  
we kissed, except they came on their own. I felt you,  
Max. I knew. It was like a constant connection  
to you. I felt what you felt, I knew what you knew. It  
was like I was a part of you, and you were a part of  
me." Liz said.  
"Wow." Maria exclaimed.  
"Liz..." Max trailed off. Maria got up from her  
spot next to Liz and took Michael's hand. They left  
the cave, followed closely by Isabel and Alex. Once  
they were gone Max and Liz approached eachother.  
"Max, I saw something else in those flashes too.  
I saw me and you, and we were married and we had a  
family. And Michael and Maria and Alex and Isabel were  
there too. And all our kids were playing together. Oh  
Max, it was such a wonderful feeling." Liz said. Max  
took her in his arms.   
"I love you, Liz Parker. Will you marry me?" Max  
asked. Liz's face broke into the first smile it had  
seen since the last time they had been together, on  
that magical night.  
"Yes! I will!" Liz said, happily. The two of them  
kissed, and Liz whispered into his ear:  
"I think I'm pregnant." Max just laughed.They  
both felt like they were floating on cloud nine. A  
marriage and a baby, their family was going to be big  
and loving, and neither of them could wait for it all  
to start.  
Soon Max and Liz emerged from the cave, hand in  
hand, huge smiles on both of their faces.  
"What exactly happened in there?" Alex asked.  
"We're getting married!" Liz exclaimed.  
"OMG! Liz, I'm sooooooooo happy for you! This is  
so exciting! We can have a double wedding, and and..."  
Maria went on and on.  
"I guess we're having a double wedding huh?"  
Michael said to Max.  
"Guess so." Max replied.   
"Okay, there's more." Liz said, when Maria  
finally ceased to talk about wedding plans. "I'm,  
I'm...pregnant!"   
"Liz, Max, we're so happy for you!" Isabel said.  
"That is just so great!"  
After all the excitment and congratulations were  
over, everyone headed back to the car, and began to  
head home. 


	10. Part 9: The Wedding, Again!

PART 9: THE WEDDING (AGAIN!)  
Maria and Liz were very excited, it was like a  
dream come true to have a double wedding. They  
couldn't believe their luck, even as little girls,  
they couldn't have come up with a better version of  
life. Well, except maybe the alien thing...but that  
could be a plus too. Right?  
Isabel walked into the dressing room.   
"Oh, you guys look so great! I can't belive  
you're getting married. The gang is together again!"  
"I know, we're really excited. Do you think the  
guys are nervous?" Maria asked.  
"What's there to be nervous about if we're the  
girls of their dreams???" Maria asked with a laugh.  
Liz laughed too.   
"You guys had better hurry up, the pianist is  
getting impatient." Alex said, poking his head inside  
the dressing room.  
"Alex!" Maria screamed, "What if we weren't  
decent?" They all laughed.  
"Ready, Liz?" Maria asked.  
"Sure am." Liz replied. They walked out into the  
hallway and Alex took their arms.  
"Hey..." Isabel whined.  
"Relax, babe, there's enough of me to go around."  
Alex told her.  
"Hahaha." Isabel replied.  
"It's time." Jeffrey Parker whispered. He came  
out into the hallway with Jim Valenti.  
"Ready girls?" Jim asked.  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Maria replied. The  
music started and Christina, Maria's little cousin,  
walked down the aisle, throwing flowers. Isabel, Alex,  
Kyle, and his girlfriend, Jennifer walked after her.  
Then Mr. Parker took his daughters arm and Jim took  
Maria's. When they entered the church, everyone stood  
up. Max and Michael looked back at them. Liz looked at  
Max and smiled. Maria smiled too. Soon they were at  
the altar. Liz kissed her father, and Maria kissed her  
step father, and they sat down. Liz and Maria took  
their places next to their husbands to be, and the  
ceremony began.  
"Michael, Maria, Max and Liz have all written  
their own vows, which will now be read." The Priest  
said. Michael went first.  
"Maria, the first time I saw you, I knew that you  
were someone special. I think in some way I have  
always loved you, and I know I always will. As we  
start our new lives together, I want you to know how  
much I care about you, even though I may not always  
show it in the ways you'd like me to. I will always be  
there for you, and I don't want you to ever forget  
that.  
When Michael was finished Maria had tears in her  
eyes. She wiped them away as she began to read.  
"Michael. When I first met you, I figured you  
were some guy who could never open up to anyone. The  
only person you cared about was yourself. But over the  
years, I've learned what a kind and gentle person you  
really are. I know that you may not always be the most  
romantic guy in the universe, but I also know that you  
try. And I love you because you're you. And I want you to  
know that you should never try to be something you're  
not, especially for me. I love you for you. And I  
always will, no matter what. There was no one in my   
past, no one my present, and there will be no one in   
my future who will ever have a hold on me."   
By this time Maria was crying again. Max went  
next.  
"Liz, I think we both know that we are soulmates.  
I knew ever since the first time I saw you. We belong  
together, it's written in the stars. I love you more  
than life itself, I'd gladly give my life if it meant  
saving yours. I want you to know that these feelings  
will never go away, I will always love you with all my  
heart and soul. For me, there's only you."  
Liz looked up at Max. She smiled at him looked  
deep into his eyes, and began to speak.  
"Max, I love you so much, even you have no idea.  
Our love is such a beautiful thing, and that will  
never change. I have come to believe, over the past  
few months...that only something very strong, such as  
love, can alter destiny. We've proven that. We do  
belong together. Nothing can stand in our way. I will  
always love you. In my eyes, you are the most  
beautiful thing alive. Love, in my eyes, is you."  
By the end of the ceremony, there was not a dry  
eye in the church. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue: 5 years later  
"Emily!" Max shouted, as the little girl almost  
ran into Isabel, "If you don't watch where you're  
going we might have to punish you!"  
"Don't worry about it, Max. Nothing happened."  
Isabel told him.  
"But still, Emily can't just knock over anyone  
she pleases." Liz said as she sat down next to Max.  
Maria, Michael, and Alex soon joined them.   
"Mommy, Mommy!" Kristin whined, "Charlie pushed  
me!"   
"Kristin, honey, I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
Maria told her daughter.  
"Charlie!" Alex called. "Apologize to Kristen for  
pushing her."  
"But Daddy, I-" Charlie started.  
"No but's, Charlie." Isabel cut in.  
"Oh, fine. Sorry Kristin." Charlie said, looking  
at his shoes.  
"I forgive you!" Kristin said, giggling happily.  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Eeeeeewwww! Girl cooties!" Charlie yelled, and  
ran away. Soon Emily came over to Kristen and  
whispered something in her ear. The next second the  
two girls were off chasing Charlie.  
"Kids." Michael muttered.  
"You know you love them!" Maria teased.  
"Well, better start the grill." Alex said.  
"I'll help." Michael told him.  
"Me too." Max agreed.  
"And we good women folk will go make the salads."  
Liz said. Isabel and Maria laughed. They headed  
inside.  
"I'm going to check on the babies. Okay?" Isabel  
called.  
"We'll be in the kitchens, like good little house  
wives!" Maria told her. Isabel headed upstairs to  
check that her own one and a half year old daughter,  
Meg, and Max and Liz's nine month old baby boy, Sam,  
were still asleep. Luckily, Isabel heard nothing when  
she approached the door, and when she peeked inside,  
the two children were sound asleep, right were their  
parents had left them. Isabel headed back downstairs.   
"Kids are fine." She said.  
"Thank God." Liz said.  
"Isabel, can you heat up the rolls?" Maria asked.  
"Sure." Isabel replied.  
"Maria are you almost done wrapping the  
potatoes?" Liz asked.  
"Just finished. What about you and the coleslaw?"  
Maria asked.  
"All ready!" Liz told her, happily.  
"Let's head outside then, shall we?" Isabel  
asked.  
"Okay then." Liz replied. The three women headed  
outside. Maria handed Alex the potatoes and the  
hotdogs. Liz gave Max the hamburger meat and the  
rolls.  
Isabel made her way through the kids to set the table,  
and Maria and Liz followed her with the coleslaw and  
drinks, as well as condiments.  
"Foods ready!" Michael shouted about an hour  
later. Kristen, Emily, Charlie, Max, Liz, Michael,  
Maria, Alex and Isabel sat down to eat. Everyone loved  
the food, and the conversations were great. As Liz sat  
next to Max and Emily, her thoughts wandered to Sam  
upstairs in his crib, and she thought of the day Max  
proposed to her. She remembered her vision of all of  
them together after everything and their kids playing  
with eachother. She felt so blessed at that moment.  
She knew nothing could ever separate her and Max and  
their family. Liz knew that no matter what, they'd  
always have eachother. They'd always be together.  
Forever.  
THE END 


End file.
